Assistentes de laboratório
Os Assistentes de Laboratório são os capangas do Dr. Neo Cortex que Crash Bandicoot encontra em toda a série Crash Bandicoot. Os assistentes de laboratório são usados como lacaios que tentam impedir que Crash frustre os planos da Cortex. Eles aparecem em toda a série Crash Bandicoot disfarçada em diferentes roupas e trajes que geralmente correspondem ao tema de um nível (exceto em Crash Bandicoot, onde eles sempre têm sua aparência de cientista-temático). Eles também têm seus próprios métodos para atacar o Crash, dependendo de seu disfarce. As características mais proeminentes dos assistentes de laboratório são seus óculos e estrutura magra, os quais aparecem em todas as formas de assistentes de laboratório que o Crash pode encontrar no jogo. Mais tarde, em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, uma sala secreta no centro central mostra como os assistentes de laboratório são produzidos em massa e enviados para diferentes períodos de tempo. Isso sugere que os assistentes de laboratório são na verdade robôs criados pela Cortex para servir como capangas. No entanto, quando a Crash destrói a máquina de viagem no tempo da Cortex, a Cortex perdeu uma linha de produção de assistentes de laboratório. No entanto, em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, o Cortex é visto novamente com mais assistentes de laboratório, sugerindo que o Cortex pode ter mais de uma maneira de criar assistentes de laboratório. Aparições Crash Bandicoot Os assistentes de laboratório foram vistos no Crash Bandicoot original, onde são vistos tomando Tawna como reféns. Eles serviram como capangas para o Dr. Cortex durante o jogo. Os assistentes de laboratório são encontrados mais tarde em certos níveis na terceira ilha. Eles usam diferentes tipos de produtos químicos e eletricidade para atacar Crash nesses níveis. Crash Bandicoot apresenta a menor variedade de assistentes de laboratório da série, com eles fazendo uma aparição apenas na terceira ilha do jogo. Além dos assistentes de laboratório que mantêm Tawna em cativeiro na introdução, apenas duas formas de assistentes de laboratório aparecem no jogo. Assistentes de Laboratório de Arremesso de Copo No nível Escalada Escalada e no Laboratório, (assim como o apagado no original, então o DLC na Trilogia Stormy Ascent), haverá vários Assistentes de Laboratório que jogam copos químicos na direção do Crash. O colisão pode evitar os béqueres mantendo-se afastado do caminho do local de pouso dos béqueres. Crash pode derrotar este Assistente de Laboratório, simplesmente girando-o para longe quando ele não está jogando um béquer. Assistentes de laboratório elétrico Estes assistentes de laboratório aparecem no último nível do jogo, o laboratório. Eles geralmente ficam perto da borda do caminho, criam uma barreira elétrica na frente do Crash e caminham em direção a ele quando ele está ao alcance. Se Crash tocar a eletricidade, ele ficará chocado e perderá sua máscara Aku Aku, ou perderá uma vida como resultado da eletricidade. A cada poucos segundos, os assistentes de laboratório baixarão sua barreira elétrica. Isso dá ao Crash a chance de girá-lo de volta para a borda, onde ele só pode ser derrotado sendo derrubado de uma saliência. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Os assistentes de laboratório retornam em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back como capangas para o Cortex mais uma vez. Neste jogo, os assistentes de laboratório desempenham um papel maior como um adversário que Crash deve tentar superar. Os assistentes de laboratório neste jogo são mais especializados do que eram no jogo original. Neste jogo, eles realizam diferentes tarefas ao longo do jogo, incluindo o trabalho em esgotos e no espaço. Papéis Os assistentes de laboratório fazem aparições mais frequentes neste jogo e assumem funções mais especializadas do que o jogo Crash Bandicoot anterior. Assistentes do Laboratório Parka Nos níveis polares do Cortex Strikes Back, o Crash encontrará um par de assistentes de laboratório levantando e largando caixas de metal pesado. Bater deve julgar quando os assistentes de laboratório vão levantar ou deixar cair as caixas porque ele deve saltar sobre as caixas ou correr sob elas, dependendo da posição das caixas. Esses assistentes de laboratório não podem ser derrotados. Assistentes de laboratório de martelo de marreta Esses tipos de assistentes de laboratório aparecem em Diggin 'It e Bee-Having. Eles estão vestidos de lenhadores e carregam uma grande marreta. Sua forma de ataque está tentando bater Crash com seus grandes martelos de trenó. Eles são mais perigosos quando Crash está se escondendo no solo, porque seus martelos têm a capacidade de danificar Crash independentemente de estar ou não escondido debaixo do solo. Quando Crash estiver sob o solo e for atingido pela marreta, uma lápide sairá do chão. Assistentes de Laboratório de Soldador Nos níveis de esgoto deste jogo, esses Assistentes de Laboratório podem ser encontrados trabalhando no teto. Eles estão transportando soldadores e irão apontá-los rapidamente para o Crash, parando a cada poucos segundos para recarregar o soldador. As chamas dos soldadores são inevitáveis e o Crash deve esperar por esses assistentes para pausar e recarregar, durante os quais ele tem a oportunidade de girá-los para longe. Assistentes de Laboratório Espacial Em Rock It e Pack Attack, esses Assistentes de Laboratório criarão barreiras elétricas que irão eletrocutar Crash se ele voar para um deles, similar aos assistentes de laboratório elétricos do primeiro jogo. Eles podem ser derrotados quando sua corrente elétrica estiver baixa, girando-os no fogo que está bloqueando o caminho. Assistentes de laboratório Hunter Estes assistentes de laboratório só aparecem nas áreas secretas de insuportável e Bee-Having. Eles dispararão balas para o lado esquerdo da tela em um caminho linear. Crash pode evitar essas balas, prevendo seu caminho de viagem. Assistentes de laboratório de barricada Esses assistentes de laboratório são encontrados no Piston It Away. Eles carregam um grande objeto do tipo porta e o empurram para Crash quando ele se aproxima deles. Crash pode girá-los em direção a um abismo, onde eles vão cair e gritar alto em voz alta, como fazem em The Lab no Crash Bandicoot original. Seus grunhidos são reciclados dos assistentes do Parka Lab. Outros assistentes de laboratório Na luta contra Tiny Tiger, eles podem ser vistos descendo um cano à esquerda de Crash. Eles servem apenas como inimigos de fundo e não representam ameaça. Um Assistente de Laboratório regular também aparece na cena de introdução do jogo. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Os assistentes de laboratório retornam em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped como capangas do Cortex mais uma vez. Os assistentes de laboratório desempenham um papel ainda maior do que os jogos anteriores e agora coincidem com os temas de cada nível. É revelado em Warped que os assistentes de laboratório são drones produzidos em massa por uma das máquinas da Cortex, e são deformados em todo o mundo usando o Time Twister. O jogador pode visitar esta sala assim que ganhar pelo menos cinco relíquias. Papéis Os assistentes de laboratório desempenham um papel ainda maior no Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, onde aparecem em quase todos os níveis do jogo. Seu papel em cada nível geralmente se encaixa no tema de cada nível também. Assistentes de Laboratório de Feiticeiros Esses Assistentes de Laboratório aparecem nos níveis de temática Medieval e atacam Bater enviando feitiços mágicos em sua direção. Crash pode evitar esses feitiços, correndo em diferentes direções ao redor deles. Se um feitiço mágico acertar Crash, ele se transformará em um sapo. Assistentes do Laboratório Knight Nos níveis temáticos medievais, o Crash vai encontrar assistentes de laboratório tentando puxar uma espada para fora do chão. A cada poucos segundos, os assistentes de laboratório conseguem retirar a espada e girá-la em círculo. Se for atingido, Crash será dividido em dois, pois sua metade inferior irá embora, deixando a metade superior flutuando e preocupada. Ele pode girar os cavaleiros para longe quando eles estão tentando puxar as espadas para fora. Assistentes de Laboratório de Duas Cabeças Exatamente como o nome indica. Eles são encontrados apenas em um nível no jogo; o último nível medieval, Double Header. No entanto, na versão japonesa, eles têm uma cabeça em vez dos dois usuais. Eles gostam de balançar seus clubes gigantes em Crash. Eles também são a maior versão dos assistentes de laboratório. Crash pode derrotá-los saltando sobre suas cabeças, embora eles não morram, a menos que sejam atingidos por Crash durante a invencibilidade da máscara, mas apenas caiam de costas, cujo estômago pode ser usado pelo Crash para pular mais alto. Ser atingido por seus tacos faz com que Crash seja atingido na câmera. Frog Prince Lab Assistants Quando Crash é atacado por um sapo sem máscara de Aku Aku, os sapos beijam-no e revelam-se assistentes de laboratório disfarçados de príncipes. Assistentes de laboratório orientais Aparecem apenas nos níveis de tigre de equitação de Coco. Existem várias variantes destes. Um tipo gosta de sentar no meio da pista e levantar tijolos. (levantamento de peso ou trabalho na Grande Muralha da China?) Outro corre e carrega baldes nas costas, outro empunha uma equipe de defesa e outro abre um alçapão para Coco, permitindo que Coco suba em uma parede de castelo. Assistentes de Laboratório de Cimitarra Existem alguns tipos nos níveis temáticos árabes. O primeiro tipo se afasta de Crash segurando uma cimitarra, depois vem cortando-o depois de se virar. O próximo fica no mesmo lugar e lança lâminas no Crash. Assistentes de Laboratório Genético Também aparecendo em níveis de temática árabe, os Assistentes de Laboratório gênio pairam usando seu carpete e encerram o Choque dentro de um frasco mágico se ele os tocar. Assistentes do Laboratório de Ondas Aparecendo nos níveis pré-históricos, esses Assistentes de Laboratório tendem a se esconder na água do pântano, quando o Colapso chega perto o suficiente e saltam sobre ele puxando-o para debaixo d'água, então se levantam revelando-se. Assistentes de laboratório de equitação Triceratops Essa variante deveria originalmente aparecer nas seções de perseguição dos níveis pré-históricos, perseguindo Crash em um Triceratops. No entanto, a ideia foi mais tarde descartada devido a razões técnicas, e o triceratops aparece perseguindo o Crash de forma independente. Assistentes de laboratório egípcio existem vários tipos de assistentes de laboratório egípcio. O primeiro gosta de puxar uma alavanca, que deixa cair um bloco gigante de concreto que pode esmagar o Crash. Então há aqueles que têm lança-chamas, que tentarão queimar Bater movendo seus lança-chamas da esquerda para a direita. Depois, há dois tipos de múmias, uma que pula em um sarcófago e a outra em um sarcófago cravado, com a metade superior cortada e a múmia para fora. Assistentes de laboratório pirata Eles só aparecem nos níveis com Coco montando seu Jet Ski. Eles se sentam em ninhos de corvo e balançam uma âncora na piscina tentando nocautear Coco. Eles vão estender sua âncora como Coco se aproxima e não pode ser derrotado. Uma vez que eles batem em Coco, eles podem ser ouvidos rindo. Auxiliares do Sailor Lab Também aparecendo nos níveis temáticos do século XV, os Assistentes do Sailor Lab navegarão em torno de seu barco em um caminho específico. Se Coco os bater nas laterais, tanto o barco quanto o jetski se quebrarão, e o Assistente de Laboratório acertará Coco com seu bastão. Coco pode matá-los pousando sobre seus barcos. Alguns assistentes de laboratório parecem estar pilotando os aviões menores nos níveis do avião. Era do Pós Naughty-Dog Os assistentes de laboratório continuam aparecendo em várias aparições. Eles aparecem como inimigos em The Wrath Of Cortex (com o "Afro Assistant" em destaque nos créditos do jogo), bem como Crash Bandicoot: A Enorme Aventura, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced e Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Estátuas de assistentes de laboratório fazem cameos em Crash Nitro Kart na pista do Templo Tiny, e eles organizam diversos mini-jogos em Crash Boom Bang !. Papéis (Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex) Bloqueando o caminho de Crash vestido como um cavaleiro. Bloqueando o caminho do Crash em esquis. Vestindo-se como um mago. Vestindo-se como um servo real enquanto bloqueava o caminho de Crash. Jogando poções no Crash. Vomitando ácido tóxico em Crash. Atirando em uma arma de arpão no Crash. Bloquear o caminho de Crash em um traje de mergulho. Vestindo-se como um ninja. Bater gongos com batedores. Vestindo-se como um portador de carroça com a intenção de correr em Coco. Dirigindo um carro com a intenção de atropelar Coco. Atira um laser no Crash. Dançando com Crash em créditos. Papéis (Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure) Blowgun Lab Assistant - Estes assistentes de laboratório aparecem no nível Down The Hole (Nível 14) e no caminho Red Gem do nível Temple of Boom (Nível 3) e disparam flechas envenenadas de sua zarabatana em Crash. Assistente de Laboratório de Esgoto - Estes assistentes de laboratório (que já apareceram no Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) atacam com seu soldador. Lab Assistant with nacelle - Estes assistentes de laboratório (já apareceu no Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) tentarão derrotar Crash com seu laser. Papéis (Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced) Genie Lab Assistant - Estes assistentes de laboratório voando em um tapete mágico, aparecem em níveis árabes (já apareceu em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped). Há uma variante desse inimigo que realmente se parece com um Genie e ataca atirando bolas mágicas. Mummy Lab Assistant - Estes assistentes de laboratório (já apareceu no Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) existe em 3 tipos: o primeiro está fora do sarcófago, o segundo está dentro do sarcófago, o terceiro está dentro de sarcófago farpado. Caveman Lab Assistant - Estes assistentes de laboratório existe em 2 tipos: o primeiro está jogando uma lança, o segundo cospe fogo. Assistente de laboratório egípcio - Estes assistentes de laboratório (já apareceu em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) puxar uma alavanca que um bloco gigante, o segundo tipo está usando o lança-chamas. Assistente de Laboratório Árabe - Estes Assistentes de Laboratório (já apareceu no Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) usam uma espada, tornando-os vulneráveis apenas quando estão de costas. Papéis (Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage) Assistente de Laboratório do Atirador de Chamas - Esses Assistentes de Laboratório residem principalmente em Montanhas de Fogo. Eles carregam cerca de lança-chamas que disparam um fluxo de fogo, eles geralmente andam para trás e para frente ou simplesmente ficam em um ponto Flying Lab Assistant - Esses assistentes de laboratório residem principalmente em Teck Park. Eles usam Jet Packs e carregam um canhão laser gigante para disparar no Crash. Descrição Dr. Neo Cortex é freqüentemente auxiliado por assistentes de laboratório. Todos eles compartilham os mesmos traços físicos por uma simples razão: eles são na verdade andróides produzidos em massa. Suas roupas, itens e padrões de ataque variam de acordo com o ambiente em que estão patrulhando. Esses caras também têm o hábito de gritar alto em cima da derrota. Alguns (se não todos) assistentes de laboratório foram criados dentro de uma pequena fábrica chamada Neo-Cor System. Com a ajuda do Time Twister do Dr. Nefarious Tropy, essa engenhoca automatizada despachou os assistentes para vários pontos no tempo em todo o mundo, em busca de cristais. Fatos Interessantes * O grito que os assistentes de laboratório soltam quando são derrotados é uma versão acelerada de um efeito sonoro conhecido como Howie Scream. É apresentado em muitos filmes antigos. * O fato de existirem tantas variantes de assistentes de laboratório os torna semelhantes aos ShyGuys da Nintendo, que também têm a maioria das variantes de inimigos na Nintendo. * Deveria haver um Assistente de Laboratório "Pré-histórico" pilotando o Triceratops em Warped, mas depois foi descartado por razões técnicas. * Embora tenham sido revelados como andróides em Warped, uma dica foi dada nos dois níveis de Crash Bandicoot 2, Rock It e Pack Attack, já que a metade esquerda do rosto do assistente havia sido substituída por metal. * Na trilogia original, o grito deles é um Howie Scream rápido e agudo. * Eles são programados para fazer uma certa ação repetidamente, mas ocasionalmente param e fazem outra coisa (geralmente para zombar do Crash por alguns segundos antes de retornar às suas tarefas), mostrando que eles podem ter personalidades. Se não, eles podem ter uma personalidade parecida com uma colméia ou uma personalidade compartilhada. * Embora eles pareçam sérios e tenham apenas um objetivo (parar o Crash), eles parecem ter senso de humor. Isso é mostrado nos níveis árabes no Crash 3, onde eles são vistos cortando os shorts de Crash, revelando sua cueca e depois disso eles riem infantilmente. * Um Assistente de Laboratório também aparece no Crash Boom Bang !, em um dos minijogos, no qual ele serve as cartas para o jogador. * Estes inimigos foram apresentados em quase todos os jogos do Crash. * Na versão japonesa do jogo, os assistentes de laboratório são divididos em "pesquisadores" e "trabalhadores". * Eles têm uma pequena semelhança com Eustace de Courage the Cowardly Dog. * Nos níveis de motocicleta em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, em vez de ter as mãos no volante como planejado, suas mãos estão para baixo sem nada na roda. Isso é mais provável que seja um erro de animação ou feito intencionalmente devido a limitações de hardware. * Na Trilogia N. Sane, há um pequeno Easter Egg onde a placa na parte traseira de seus carros diz "96-17", uma referência ao ano em que o primeiro jogo foi lançado e a remasterização. * Assistentes de laboratório Hot Rod são feitos para aparecer como lubrificadores no jogo original. Mas em N. Sane Trilogy eles se assemelham a antigos motoristas do tempo. * As rodas de seus carros são realmente sprites no jogo original. Esta técnica também foi usada no Crash Team Racing em todos os karts. Galeria Assistentes Usando Eletricidade.png|Assistentes de Laboratório usando Eletricidade Assistentes Atirando Explosivos.jpg|Assistentes de Laboratório atirando explosivos single_3496269_featured_image.jpg Assistente de Laboratório Caçador.png|Assistente de Laboratório Caçador Assistentes de laboratorio Parka.png|Assistentes de Laboratorio Parka Assistentes de laboratorio Soldador.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Soldador Assistentes de laboratorio com Marreta.png|Assistentes de laboratorio com Marreta Assistentes de laboratorio Barricada.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Barricada Assistentes de laboratorio Espacial.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Espacial Assistentes de laboratorio Guerreiro.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Guerreiro (Warped) Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Frog.png|Assistente de Laboratório Príncipe Sapo (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Wave.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Wave (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Feiticeiro.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Feiticeiro (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Espacial Slash.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Slash (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Gênio.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Gênio (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Hot Rod.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Hot Rod (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Sarcófago.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Sarcófago (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Mumificado.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Mumificado (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Alavanca.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Alavanca (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Lança Chamas.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Lança Chamas (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Barricada.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Barricada (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Estacas.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Egípcio Estacas (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Cabeça Dupla.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Cabeça Dupla (Warped) Assistentes de laboratorio Lança Espadas.png|Assistentes de laboratorio Lança Espadas (Warped) Assistentes de Laboratório Explosivos (WOFC).png|Assistentes de Laboratório Explosivos (WOFC) Assistente Guerreiro (WOFC).png|Assistentes Guerreiro (WOFC) Assistente Feiticeiro (WOFC).png|Assistente Feiticeiro (WOFC) Assistente Lab (WOFC).png|Assistente Lab (WOFC) Assistente Mergulhador (WOFC).png|Assistente Mergulhador (WOFC) Assistente Ninja (WOFC).png|Assistente Ninja (WOFC) Assistente Ski (WOFC).png|Assistente Ski (WOFC) Labs Assistant.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Double-Headed_Lab_Assistant.png|Cabeça Dupla em N. Sane Trilogy en:Lab Assistant fr:Assistants de Laboratoire it:Lab. Assistant pt:Assistente de Laboratório ru:Лаб Ассистент Categoria:Personagem